Two week Daily Drarry
by deathcausesindigestion
Summary: Yay! Daily fics about one of my favourite ships, for two whole weeks. I'm trying to make them coherent, but they might not be. Wish me luck!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

I'm doing daily drarry for two weeks, hope you enjoy.

*this does mean my phan oneshots are getting held up*

DRARRY!

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had no idea why taking a sip of pumpkin juice had made him fall head over heels in love with Zabini. Once second he was thoroughly enjoying a stack of waffles, the next he couldn't tear his eyes away from the back of the boy's head, couldn't help but lust. He heard someone calling his name but he had no intention of responding, his only intentions were to claim Blaise's gorgeous lips with his own. He was about to get up and do the deed when Hermione slapped him across the face. The entire Gryffindor table fell silent, attracting some odd looks from around the room.  
"I said, Harry, what are you looking at?"  
Harry scratched the back of his neck, suddenly out of his trance.  
"I'm, I'm not sure Hermione."  
"Well maybe, just maybe, you should have checked your pumpkin juice this morning." Hermione was saying it through gritted teeth, obviously very angry. She could barely keep her eyes on Harry, throwing glares at the Slytherin that hosted a hysterical Pansy, devastated Draco and an infuriated Blaise, who looked stupidly hot in Harry's opinion, "As it seems someone has slipped something into it."  
Harry barely had time to look confused before Hermione stormed out, muttering threats of strangling certain students who's names Harry did not catch. Harry ran his hands through his hair, Hermione was probably overreacting. He had barely looked at Blaise and she had exploded. Satisfied with that explanation, he resumed his pancakes. Without thinking, Harry took another swig of juice, nearly finishing his glass. The wave of lust that rolled over him was nearly unbearable. Harry looked at Ron with with pleading in his eyes, and luckily he got the message. He threw a punch at Harry, pain exploding in his cheek. All thoughts of the Blaise were temporarily vanished from his mind as he tried not to cry out. Ron looked on with a grimace, clearly wishing he hadn't punched so hard. Harry tried to thank him but found that he couldn't move his jaw. His eyes widened in surprise and he got up from the table, stumbling out of the great hall with Ron not far behind.

Draco was furious. Something at breakfast had Potter staring at Blaise longingly all morning, and looking at their smirks, Blaise and Pansy had something to do with it. He swore that he had heard Potter mumbling something in potions about 'wishing the handsome bastard would notice him'.  
He mentioned it offhandedly at lunch, and their grins only widened. Finally, he snapped. Draco hadn't mentioned it all day, pretending not to notice how red Potter went whenever Zabini walked by, nor the string of curses that occurred once Potter was around the corner. It seemed that he had found a temporary fix to his ... ailment. That being pain inflicted by the Weasel. The whole ordeal had been getting on Draco's nerves all day, and he was going to put an end to it.  
"What did you do Zabini?" He snarled it, but the other boy only laughed.  
"Got my long-term crush interested using a little persuasion, if you would call it that."  
Long-term crush? Sure, the two had discussed Harry when safely out of earshot, but crush? Draco was taken aback. Ever since Harry had broken up with the Weasley prat all of the girls (and most of the boys) had their eye on him. He was probably the hottest person at school. Like, in a bad way. Draco Luscius Malfoy was not under any circumstances interested in the chosen one or his chosen arse. Well, maybe the arse. And the eyes. And the hair. And the body. And the laugh. But Draco was definitely not interested in his personality. Definitely. 100%. Not even a tiny bit. Well, maybe just a tiny bit. Dammit! Draco was falling for Harry fucking Potter of all people and apparently, so was Blaise. He shook his head in fake disgust  
"I don't know what you see in him," he lied, and skulked off to find Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi?"  
Harry had walked into his room to find a sulky Draco on his bed. An unpleasant experience with a love potion had caused the two to grow closer as they had been forced to spend extensive amounts of time in the medical wing together. Draco had gotten a bit ... violent after he had found out about the potion and it had had a peculiar effect on Harry, practically paralysing him. As he watched, Draco looked up at him and sighed. He patted the bed beside him and Harry sat down, feeling rather happy at their closeness. He swung his legs and Draco watched, eventually staring at Harry's face but not quite meeting his eyes.  
"Hi."

Draco scratched the back of his neck. Granger had decided to tell him about why Harry had reacted in such a way, and he was caught off guard. Harry Potter was a Veela and he didn't even know it. Stuck with a predetermined mate, never to be his. He didn't dare hope to be that mate, there was really no chance at all, was there? Harry probably had his eye on someone else already, even though it was nowhere near his eighteenth birthday. What a shame, Draco really had fallen for Potter.  
"Hi."  
Harry looked rather adorable today, cheeks pink from the cold and hair rustled from the quidditch practice he really shouldn't be attending. What Draco would give to see the effects of such relentless exercise...  
Harry stopped swinging his legs and ran his thumb over the back of his hand. The touch sent shivers through Draco's body and he had to part his legs slightly. It was pathetic how easily Harry could get him off. He flopped back onto Harry's bed, breathing in it's scent. Fire and fur and innocence. Beautiful. Despite the fact that he was rumoured to be some sort of sex-god, Draco had managed to keep it in his pants. It was stupid to uphold such fantasies that he could save it for Harry, but he wanted him so badly that he couldn't get it out of his head. Eventually, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry lay beside Draco and listened to his breathing. He was falling asleep all over the place and he should really be getting back to the Slytherin dormitories. After all, Harry had come up here to go to sleep when he found Draco. Neville had come up and gone to bed, but the rest of his dorm-mates were still in the common room. Harry was going to need to wake him up. A few pokes and a shove proved that Draco was firmly asleep with no intention of waking up. Too tired to attempt magic, Harry picked Draco up off the bed. He stirred but didn't awaken. He surveyed the Slytherin's sleeping body. Draco was shorter than Harry, his body smaller too. It was unusual to see him looking do vulnerable and unaware. He sleepily opened his eyes as Harry started on the stairs, but Harry shushed him.  
"I'm taking you back to bed Dray,"  
He nodded and went back to sleep. Harry chuckled, Draco must be really tired not to object. Hermione was sitting in an armchair beside the fire, briefly disturbed from her book by Harry's entrance. She shot him a straight rrrquestioning look but he just put a finger to his lips, wobbling Draco slightly as he held onto him with one hand. Draco nuzzled into Harry's chest, a hand grabbing his shirt. Hermione raised an eyebrow but decided to drop it. Every corridor he passed seemed to be empty, even Peeves stayed away. Harry knocked on the door to the Slytherin dorms and was answered by Snape, the head of house. He sneered at Harry and was about to slam the door in his face when he noticed his favourite pupil drooling slightly into Harry's shirt. He rolled his eyes and stepped aside, understanding that any noise may awaken Draco. The common room was empty, and Harry had to guess which room was for the eighth year boys. Luckily, he got it right, walking in on Blaise attempting to fall asleep. The boy went bright red and shut the curtains around him. They were still on shaky terms after the potion incident. Harry tucked Draco in, barely able to keep his eyes open. Eventually he realised that there was no way he would get back to the Gryffindor dorms before falling asleep, and joined Draco in the bed. He pulled off his slightly wet shirt (even though it didn't bother him much) and threw it on the floor. He caught a whiff off Draco's scent before falling asleep. Cologne and pine. Beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!

I'm so sorry for the delay (computer issues). Here are three extra long ones instead. My schedule should be ok from now on and I hope to get a Phan oneshot out soon!

xXx

Draco awoke in his own bed. Lovely, Blaise must have taken him back. He relished the warmth under the covers before popping his head out. It was a little known fact that he always slept completely under the covers. He supposed it came from sleeping in the freezing Slytherin dungeons. He noticed an unexpected weight on the blanket and looked round to identify it. Harry. Harry Potter. Shirtless. Asleep. Next to an unbelievably aroused Draco. Shit. He pulled the covers back over his head and tried to slow his breathing. If he could get away before Harry woke up then-  
There was a tapping on his shoulder and Draco's heart stopped. He did his best to pretend to wake up while crossing his legs at the same time. He peeked out and saw Harry's grin. His heart melted and he cursed under his breath. It was useless, Harry was going to find out soon enough and he was never going to want to talk to him again. Harry bit his lip upon seeing Draco and scratched behind his ear. Was he... nervous?  
"Sorry, I was so tired last night. Filch would kill me if he found me asleep in the corridor," Harry's voice was raspy and rough and hot in the early morning.  
"That's alright." And Draco meant it. It was more than alright in fact.  
"Thanks, anyway, could you have a look at my back for me? It's hurting like hell."  
He turned round and Draco saw toned muscles, the top of his arse and... wing nubs? Draco hooked his fingers through Harry's belt loops, wishing he was pulling them down rather than up. Harry tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed. Harry's skin was warm and smooth against Draco's touch. He traced his shoulder blades before returning to the issue at hand. Harry shouldn't be getting wings for another couple of months, around his birthday when he'll have only a few weeks to find his match. Draco wasn't sure what would happen if Harry didn't find his mate and he didn't want to find out. Could Harry have been lied to about his birthdate as well as his heritage? It was time to tell him.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're a Veela,"  
"I'm a what?!"  
He turned around, green eyes meeting grey.  
"You're a Veela. I thought you should know as you're sprouting wings. Granger decided not to tell you and Weasley didn't know. I've got you're heritage if-"  
Harry cut him off, "No, I believe you Dray. So that means..." His voice was soft now, sad but understanding.  
"You need to find a mate within two weeks of your birthday."  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Draco nodded and Harry continued, "My birthday is tomorrow."  
Draco paled. That meant... they had two weeks. Only two weeks before Harry was gone from Draco forever. Harry got up and stretched, pulling his skin away from Draco. He whimpered a bit but luckily the other boy didn't hear.  
"I've got to go Draco."  
Draco nodded again and laid back down in bed as Harry left.


	6. Chapter 6

That was... interesting? He had always known he was a Veela. Petunia had taken him aside and explained it, caring about him just enough not to let him die. He hadn't known that Hermione and Draco were aware of it though. Harry hadn't really intended to find his mate. He had defeated Voldemort, what more was there to do? His days felt empty, he wouldn't mind dying, perhaps the third time he would stay dead. Hopefully. Still, Draco was making him feel for the first time in a while. Luckily last night's dreams weren't as erotic as some nights before. That would be embarrassing to say the least. There was no way Draco was going to agree to bonding with Harry, so there was no reason to be thinking about him. Oh yes, Harry was fully aware that Draco was his mate and had no intention sharing that information. After all, it was easier this way. Dying alone. He didn't want to drag anyone else down with him. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Draco staring at him throughout each lesson until he was cornered in the bathroom.  
"Listen. I'm sorry but someone needs to make sure that your wings are developing properly. I'm assuming you don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey?"  
Harry shook his head. Draco did have a point. He just couldn't understand why Draco had sprung upon him in such a manner.  
"Can we do it in a stall please Draco? I'm not comfortable with them yet."  
Draco nodded and followed Harry into one. Harry was glad to find it was magically enlarged with plenty of room for him to spread his wings. He peeled off his robes until his chest was bare, noticing how Draco strained not to look at him. Smirking slightly, he knelt down and turned round, exposing his back to Draco. He slowly relaxed his wings, releasing soft raven black feathers with golden strands weaved in. Draco gasped and Harry felt his heart flutter. Despite everything, he still had that primal instinct to please his mate. Draco's hands stroked the feathers, smoothing them down. His touch sent shudders through his body and soon Harry was purring, melting at the Slytherin's fingertips. Draco carried on, raking his fingers through the dark plumage. Draco moaned, a noise that shook Harry to the bone. Harry was suddenly desperate, only just having the restraint to wrench his wings away and wrap them round his body. His shoulders slumped and suddenly he was sobbing, vaguely aware of a terrified Draco trembling in the corner. He was the Saviour of the Wizarding World and he could barely control himself around his mate. He looked down at his hands and (seeing that they had turned grey with a thin layer of feathers) came to the realisation that in his moment of distress he had transformed into his Veelan form. His nails were now more like talons, body much more muscular and at least a foot taller. His wings now hosted spikes at the tips, feathers no longer possessing a trace of gold, instead refined like tiny razor blades. He could understand why the blond was scared: he was a monster. This had only happened once before, the forbidden forest when he and Draco had detention. Somehow he had managed to calm himself down before he had fully changed, meaning Draco hadn't seen. But know he saw, and he was terrified. Terrified of Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

What had just happened? As soon as Draco touched him his Veela instincts had taken over. He really shouldn't have been surprised. After all, he was 100% Veela with only Voldermort's blood in his veins and Lily's magic as the human part of him. It was incredible that it hadn't happened up until then. Harry didn't remember much, only that he hadn't intimated the kiss. Somehow, Draco had started it. It made him tingle in a peculiar way to think about him. He surveyed his surroundings, it seemed he was collapsed on the floor of a bathroom with Draco in a similar position a few metres away. In fact, he seemed to be in a worse state than Harry: panting heavily with sweat dripping of his brow. Harry crawled over to him and rubbed his shoulder.  
"You okay?"  
"What, what was that?"  
"Um, Veela magic?"  
To be honest, Harry wasn't sure either. Hermione would know, but he didn't feel very enthusiastic about sharing details of the previous attempt with anyone. He leant against the wall, feeling the tiling against his bare back. He put his legs out flat in front of him, looking at the damage the transformation had had in his jeans. He cast a spell, cutting off the damaged part of the jeans. He was left with some shorts that showcased most of his arse. It appeared the spell also magicked away his underwear. Draco eyed the newly exposed flesh greedily and Harry wondered if he had somehow accidentally used his allure. Draco didn't find him... attractive, did he? The allure would explain the kiss too, but there was something all too sincere in Draco's eyes. He shuffled along so that he was sitting on Harry's lap with his knees digging into his hips, almost straddling them. Harry noticed a significant bulge between the blond's legs and was suddenly glad that the shorts were much longer at the front than at the back. He was a Veela after all and it was in his genetics to be appealing.  
He didn't want to rush anything. Or perhaps he did.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys!

I'm so sorry I missed a day, I'll upload two in one soon.

xXx

Draco was desperate. Harry was just so perfect and he hadn't ever felt like this before. The kiss was the definition of magical and he was so hard it physically hurt. Somehow he had gained dominance in the situation, but he felt it wouldn't last very long. He made the most of it, thrusting his hips and rubbing his erection against Harry. The Gryffindor attempted to push him off but eventually gave up, obviously enjoying it. Still, Harry wasn't hard. The thrusts became faster, more needy and yet it did nothing to Harry. He moaned of course, but nothing else. Draco pushed himself off and Harry slumped against a wall, panting. He licked his lips and Draco stared as if in a trance. It seemed Harry noticed, as he put a finger in his mouth and sucked, two more quickly joining it. Draco didn't know why Harry's tongue was so mesmerising, but as he licked his fingers he found he couldn't look away. Harry grinned and removed the fingers from his mouth. Draco sighed, thinking that Harry was done. He was wrong. He grabbed one of Draco's fingers and guided them towards his mouth. Draco's eyes widened but Harry carried on, enveloping his finger in the warm, moist cavern. Harry swirled his tongue around the finger, coating it in saliva. He pulled it further into his mouth then pushed it back out. The air was cold on his finger as Harry released his grip, leaving Draco gaping. Harry winked and shuffled over so that he was on Draco's lap. He stuck his finger in the waistband of his jeans and pulled it round, feeling Harry's sweat on his finger. He pulled it out and sucked it off. This time it was Harry's turn to watch. He removed his finger and ran it down the centre of the other boy's back. He shivered at the cool touch. Draco put another finger around Harry's waist, this time going deeper. He felt his finger reach the open air and looked more closely at his shorts. He gasped slightly upon seeing Harry's exposed buttocks and retracted his finger from underneath the denim. Draco wrapped both his arms around the boy's waist and held him tight.  
"I need to go Draco,"  
"No."


	9. Chapter 9

The truth was, Harry really did need to go. If he didn't go now then soon the two would be on the floor fucking, subsequently bonding for life and ruining all Harry's dreams of death. It had been nice, but it needed to end. Harry's suppressant potions had worked so far but he felt that they were wearing off. He tried to push Draco off but he only held on tighter. Harry sighed and stood up, taking Draco with him. He wiggled a bit and eventually the boy lost his grip, sliding to the floor. Not without squeezing Harry's arse though. He put on his shirt and accio'd his robes, hoping his bare legs weren't too obvious. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth it down, grabbed his glasses from on top of the toilet and shoved the shredded remains in his satchel. Draco was still sitting on the floor with messed up hair and a pout. Harry planted a kiss on his forehead and whispered a thank you before leaving.

Draco couldn't find Harry all week. He wasn't in lessons, nor meals. Even Granger was confused. Draco had kept his secret about Harry's birthday but time was running out. Harry needed to find his mate. Draco didn't dare believe that the events on Monday meant that he was Harry's mate. It was much more likely that he was just caught up in the sensation of someone touching his wings- Draco certainly was. He had been wandering aimlessly on Sunday evening when he found himself at the door to the astronomy tower. He pushed it open, relishing in the cool air that rushed to meet him. A figure sitting on the ledge looked round at the creak of the hinge. Draco wouldn't have recognised him if it wasn't for the gleam of moonlight on his glasses.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry hastily tore off his shirt and scrambled up to the ledge. He was grateful yet slightly confused that Draco hadn't come forward to him yet. It was painstaking obvious what he was doing. Harry dangled a foot over the edge thoughtfully, then pushed off with so much force that his wings nearly came out while he was still standing up. He plummeted down the edge of the tower and pulled up at the last second, flying higher than any of the hogwarts towers stretched into the sky. Only then did he look back to see what had become of Draco. It seemed he was peering over the edge of the tower, perhaps looking for Harry. He smiled and changed his course so that he was circling high above the astronomy tower. His ears picked up the sound of feet on the stairs and muffled voices. It was probably nothing, but, just in case. He flew as high as he could and tried to bring the anger stowed deep inside of him and bring it to the front of his mind. He lined himself up with the lake as he felt the transformation take hold, and soon he was falling fast, feeling the cool air rush over his bare skin as the water rushed up to meet him. His toes skimmed the surface of the water as his wings shot out, quickly lifting him up. Harry resumed his position above the tower just in time to see the last of Terry boot's cronies arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

How had Harry just disappeared? He had jumped off of the tower a few minutes ago and Draco was yet to see him. He looked around at the creak of the door to see Terry Boot and his crowd of Ravenclaws invading his sanctuary. Draco pretended that he hadn't seen them, hoping against hope that they were looking for someone else. They weren't. The hairs on Draco's neck stood up straight as Terry's warm breath brushed over his cheek.  
"Hello Malfoy," He drawled.  
Draco took a deep breath and looked around.  
"Hello,"  
Suddenly Terry was upon him, lifting him off the floor by the collar of his shirt.  
"Was I not good enough for you? Are you such a faggot that you're pining over Potter?"  
Terry spat on his face and dropped him to the floor.  
"Maybe if you would kiss me as you never used to, I might consider leaving you alone. So, cunt, what do you say?"  
"No." Draco's voice shook as he said it, but it was enough to wipe the smirk off of Terry's face. He reassembled his features into a vicious smile and turned back to his friends, gesticulating wildly. Draco's breath came out shakily as he considered what they could be discussing. He looked around for an escape but the only living thing in the sky was some form of massive bird that had escaped the forbidden forest. As his shoulders slumped and his hope was lost a sudden weight landed on his shoulders. He tried to look up but something pushed it back down. He stood trembling in fear as Terry turned around.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry tried not to dig his talons into Draco's shoulders as he prepared to pounce. The Ravenclaws were finishing their conversation with malicious grins on their faces. As Terry's heel began to turn Harry wrapped his wings around himself to blend in with the night's sky.  
"Are you ready Malfoy?"  
The blond gave a shaky nod that nearly broke Harry's heart.  
"Let us begin then,"  
Harry jumped in the split second that Terry looked down to get his wand. His expression changed from confusion to anger to terror as soon as Harry latched on to him. He scraped a down the side of Terry's face, blood slowly trickling from the scratch. Harry licked his lips with a pointed tongue and then proceeded to do everything that Terry had threatened to do to Draco. Most of his gang had fled by the time Harry was done and those who had stayed hurried off as soon as Harry looked at them. He left Terry on the floor for someone else to find and turned back to Draco. He caught a glimpse of himself in a puddle of water and nearly shrieked at his reflection. He was massive and covered in blood. Fangs were peeking out through his lips. Draco was feebly holding up his wand in an attempt at defence but dropped it as soon as Harry faced him. Somehow he recognised him through the gore and rushed forward, arms spread. He held Harry so tightly that he feared he wouldn't be able to breathe. Harry swung him around so that he was giving Draco a piggyback and flew of the tower and into a window that he wasn't sure had been there before. Thank god for the room of requirement.


End file.
